


Desert Island Kink

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Liam, Kink Exploration, M/M, kink discusions, squirty cream!, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn raised a hand to pat Liam’s broad chest, “We were playing a game,”  He giggled, “Liam asked me if I had to spend a month on a desert island, what one food would I take and I think he was supposed to ask me what one drink.  But he didn’t say that!”  Zayn collapsed against Liam’s shoulder, convulsing with laughter.</p><p>Louis looked on; convinced Liam wasn’t the only drunk one of the pair.  “So what did he say?”</p><p>Zayn spluttered with laughter, “He asked me what kink I would take!”</p><p>/////</p><p>They all answer the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Island Kink

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me misreading a prompt (it was supposed to be what food and what drink - I thought it said kink!) and Emma demanding more Nosh!

If you had to spend one month on a remote island and could choose only one kind of food and one kind of drink to take along, what would you choose? 

/////

Although they were soon going to be spending the next few months in each other’s space once again, it had somehow become customary to have a band/group meet up prior to rehearsals. It was once said that it was a last ditch attempt at a lads night before everything became work. Paul had said that it was because they were ‘a co-dependent bunch of wankers who couldn’t bear to be apart in case they turned to dust’. No-one was willing to disprove the theory.

It felt like no time had passed since the end of the Where We Are tour and they were preparing for the rehearsals for the On The Road Again tour to start the following week. This time around Louis’ house had been chosen for the get together, mainly because he had enough bedrooms to house a small army thus preventing anyone having to book taxis. The dining table was covered with an array of takeaway boxes and drinks, music was playing gently in the background from the iPod deck and Niall and Dan had picked up guitars and were plucking tunes out in accompaniment; much to Louis’ chagrin, declaring ‘it’s supposed to be our time off!’

Harry rolled his head on the back of the sofa and smiled drunkenly at their host, “Stop stressing Lou, ‘ts nice hearing them play.”

Louis dropped onto the sofa with a huff, “We’re supposed to be chilling and having fun, not working.” He pouted.

Harry threw an arm around Louis’ shoulders and leaned in so his head was almost on Louis’ shoulder. “It is, we are and they’re not. Its how they have fun you know? Chilling, playing guitar and shit.” Harry waved a hand in the general direction of Niall and Dan, “Niall practically sleeps with a guitar you know that!” 

Louis giggled and relaxed into Harry’s arm. “Maybe it’s some kinky fetish we don’t know about!”

Frowning, Harry pursed his lips. “Pretty sure a kink is different to a fetish.”

Louis knocked the back of his hand against Harry’s chest, “You’d know!” 

Harry tried to look offended, “Heeeyy!”

Louis opened his mouth to comment when the sound of Zayn’s laughter filled the room, a proper laugh that came from deep within him.

“What’s so funny Malik?!” Louis called over, the infectious sound giving a slight giggle to his words.

“Leeyum is drunk!” Zayn sing-songed, “He’s so funny!”

Louis reluctantly got up from under Harry’s arm and jogged over to the other sofa to sit next to Zayn, who was leaned against a confused looking Liam. “Come on then Zaynie, spill the beans.” 

Zayn raised a hand to pat Liam’s broad chest, “We were playing a game,” He giggled, “Liam asked me if I had to spend a month on a desert island, what one food would I take and I think he was supposed to ask me what one drink. But he didn’t say that!” Zayn collapsed against Liam’s shoulder, convulsing with laughter.

Louis looked on; convinced Liam wasn’t the only drunk one of the pair. “So what did he say?”

Zayn spluttered with laughter, “He asked me what kink I would take!”

Louis looked at the normally reserved member of the band and Zayn, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks, and burst out laughing himself.

“What?” Asked Liam, still very confused.

“So what did you say?” Louis asked Zayn.

Zayn sat up and wiped his eyes with the ball of his thumb, “Don’t know! What would you take?”

Louis tilted his head as he thought. “Suppose it depends if there is someone else there to share the kink.”

“Why are we talking about kinks?” Liam asked, still very confused. “Thought we were talking about drinks.”

“Dont worry Li.” Louis waved off.

“We talking kinky now?!” Niall asked loudly. “Sick!” And shuffled forward to join the crowd on the sofas.

“Liam was asking, if you were on an island and only had one food and one kink that you could take with you, what would they be.” Louis stated with an authority, he may have taken over the conversation but hey – it was his house!

Niall placed his guitar down gently behind the sofa and sat on the floor with his back against the sofa Harry was on. “Ooh, glad you said food and a kink. What if you have a food kink?”

Harry picked his drink up from the coffee table and took a sip. “Can you, like, wear your normal stuff?” He asked.

Louis looked at Liam. “Guess so.” Liam replied, although he still wasn’t sure what the conversation was about.

Harry nodded. “Cool then I could wear my scarf and still have a kink!”

“Hey, no fair!” Niall cried.

Zayn looked down with his eyebrows raised. “What? You get food and a kink.”

Grinning back, Niall’s eyes twinkled, “Oh yeah!” 

As the small group on the sofa laughed and chatted amongst themselves, Josh and Sandy joined them.

“Whatcha laughing about?” Josh asked, taking a bite out of the pizza slice he was holding. “Could hear you lot in the kitchen.”  
Niall made grabby hands to the pizzas Sandy was holding as Josh slid behind him on the sofa. “Some game Li and Zayn were playing, what food and kinks ya’d take to a desert island.” He said, taking a slice off the plate.

“Cool,” Josh nodded, “Makes a change from some of the other games, don’t think it’d make ‘Desert Island Disc’s’ though. Whatcha say then Ni?”

“Didn’t say yet.” Mumbled Niall around a mouthful of pizza.

“Don’t think anyone has said yet.” Harry added, picking off anchovies off his pizza slice.

“You said you’d take your scarf what food would you take?” Zayn asked Harry. “No, scratch that it’s obviously bananas!”

“Hey, they are a very versatile fruit and they are good for you!” Harry pouted, trying for hut but failing.

“Think that could also make two kinks.” Louis narrowed his eyes.

“No, that’s obviously your won dirty kink.” Grinned Harry, eyes twinkling and earning a hum in response from Louis who quickly turned his focus to Zayn.

“What about you then Malik? Still haven’t given Liam his answer yet.” Louis asked.

“Hmmm, it’s a tough one. Guess chicken and......chocolate body paint!” Was Zayn’s smug reply.

“Chocolate body paint?” Niall mocked. “What kind of kink is that?!”

Zayn grinned, his tongue poking the back of his teeth. “Well, I could paint the body of my partner, fulfilling my art needs. I could lick it off and in a worst case scenario I could use it as a dip for any fruit I found!”

“Like Harry’s bananas?” Liam asked quietly.

Louis snapped his head round to look at Liam. “Who said he was on the same island as Harry?”

Liam frowned. “What island?”

“Never mind.” Louis dismissed Liam’s question. “Josh, what about you?”

The drummer looked up surprised. “Oh...er...never thought about it!”

“Oh come on, Josh!” Harry drawled. “You must have something you’d want to take?”

Josh ducked his head and blushed slightly. He still found it weird that the band and crew were included by the singers. So many of his other musician friends found themselves separate from the groups and singers they worked for. “well, I suppose a Full English would cover the food thing, as for a kink....well I don’t know if I have one!”

Louis slapped his hands down, exasperated. “Come on! EVERYONE has a kink! Zayn has his body paint; Harry has his scarves and the whole tying up thing....” He drifted off as he realised what he had said. “So, you have to tell us.”

“Is it a kink for me to do or for my partner?” Josh asked shyly.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t give a fuck. Whatever.”

Lifting his beer bottle to his mouth, Josh looked over at Louis. “Toe sucking.”

“Toe sucking?! What the fuck?! You don’t take toe sucking with you!”

It was Josh’s turn to shrug. “Didn’t say it had to be something you physically took.”

“’ts true, didn’t say it was a physical take.” Zayn nodded, grinning at a speechless Louis.

Louis shook his head to try and clear the images. “Guess so.”

“And you would take....?” Zayn Prompted again.

“Ice cream and lace knickers.” Louis said vaguely.

Niall let his eyebrows rise. “Ok. Explain.”

“Ice cream because and have you seen this arse in lace? I look fucking brilliant! Plus I could use the ice cream for hot and cold blow jobs and, again worst case scenario, could go with any fruit I find.”

“Like bananas?” Liam asked again.

“Yes Liam, like bananas.”

Liam nodded, please that he had got something right.

“How would you do hot and cold when you only have ice cream?” Niall asked.

Louis turned around and shot Niall an incredulous look, “Do you think I am going to an island where they don’t have tea?!”

“No, of course not Tommo.” Niall grinned.

“Should think so.” Louis preened. “Now, what about you?”

“Fuck, I need to choose one food! Can’t do that!” Niall looked sadly down at the remaining piece of pizza. “Got to be Nandos, think they’d deliver?”

“Who knows mate!” Zayn shrugged with his hands palm up. “’s all hypothetical anyway!” 

Niall let out a sigh for all the forgotten food products he couldn’t take. “May take squirty cream with me too, as my kink.”

“And the reason is...?” Harry prompted.

“Pudding? And you know, squirt it on and lick it off,” Niall looked up grinning, “And, worst case scenario,” He trailed off.

“Bananas?” Liam asked.

“Bananas Liam!” Niall grinned and fell against Josh’s knee laughing.

Zayn nudged Liam’s arm with his shoulder. “What about you Leyum? What would you take?”

Liam blinked owlishly at Zayn. “Take where?”

“To a desert island. What food and kink would you take?”

“No drink?”

“No Liam, the drink is already there.” Zayn said patiently.

Liam looked at his hands surprised before looking back up to Zayn. “Oh. Well I guess KFC and a paddle so you can paint my bottom with chocolate sauce after you smack it.”

Zayn blushed and pushed himself up. “And on that note, I think it’s time we got Liam to bed.”

The rest of the group sniggered as Liam staggered up and was led from the room. The end of ‘but Zaynie, I gave the right answer, didn’t I?’ leaving the room with them.

“Well that was unexpected.” Louis said to the sofa space that had been vacated.

“Nah, not really.” Niall shrugged and took a bite from another pizza slice.

“You know, I think I’m going to head off too.” Sandy said as he stood. “And before you ask Louis, Sunday roast and the pink furry handcuffs my missus got for Christmas!” He added with a wink and leaving the room.

“Yeah, I’m off too guys.” Dan propped his guitar up safely against a nearby wall. “Don’t stay up too late and brush your teeth before bed!” He winked and was half-way through the door when Louis called out.

“Spill it!”

With a sigh Dan turned, he’d been hoping to get away with it. “Shepherds pie and wax. And no Louis I’m not saying anything more. Good night.”

The room resembled a collection of goldfish as the four remaining revellers sat with their mouths open.

“Who knew?” Whispered Josh, stunned at the new knowledge.

“Well I didn’t.” Harry stretched sleepily, his shirt lifting to expose his stomach.

Louis flopped down next to Harry. “How many of these scarves to you have anyway?” He asked as he tugged the one in Harry’s hair undone. “And how would you choose which one to take?”

“Don’t know. Which is your favourite?” He murmured, one hand going to the waistband of Louis’ jeans.

Louis pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “Think the green one.”

“Then I’d take the green one with me.” Harry’s voice grumbled, “What was this about lace anyway?”

Louis sat upright and most definitely didn’t squeak. “Come, I’ll show you!” And yanked Harry up by the hand.

“Do we want to know?” Niall giggled and tipped his head backwards to look at Josh.

Josh tried hard not to laugh, puckering his lips in a smirk. “Probably not. So anyway, squirty cream?!”

Niall spun round on the floor until he was facing the sofa and cocked his head to one side. “So anyway, toe sucking?” He mocked back.

Josh buried his face in his hands, the blush covering his face visible around his fingers. “Stop it!” He begged, “I know it’s weird, but you know...” 

“No, I don’t know.” Niall said softly, pushing up onto his knees; the recently operated one out to the side slightly to reduce the pressure. “Why don’t you show me?” He asked as he peeled Josh’s fingers away from his face and nuzzled against the soft skin of his cheek.

As Niall’s lips brushed against his face, Josh felt his breath hitch and a slight turn of his head allowed him to graze against the soft mouth; his own lips opening a little to trap Niall’s. Falling into the kiss, Niall brought his hands up and dug his fingers into the short hair to bring Josh closer as Josh took advantage of his strength and pulled Niall up and onto the sofa until he was straddling; one leg either side of Josh’s thighs.

“I kinda like kissing you.” Josh mumbled against Niall’s lips as one of his hands travelled down to squeeze one Niall’s hips.

“Bet you’d rather kiss my toes, wouldn’t you?” Niall teased, his voice taking a husky tone.

“Fuck.” Whimpered Josh, “You’d let me?” His voice wavering in case Niall hadn’t really meant it.

Leaning back slightly, Niall let his fingers play with the front of Josh’s t-shirt. “Wouldn’t have said if I didn’t.” He said softly.

“Fuck.” The word coming out as a gasp.

Slowly Niall lent sideways until he was lying on the sofa, never breaking eye contact with Josh. Once settled he pulled the drummer down for a kiss and tried to convey how much he was on board with what they were doing.

Maintaining the eye contact, Josh crawled down the prone figure as his fingers travelled the length of the denim clad legs. Niall had kicked his shoes off earlier when had entered Louis’ house – Louis’ philosophy being ‘I can’t be arsed to vac so take your shoes off’. Feeling a little self-conscious Josh pulled Niall’s socks off.

“Don’t worry; I had a shower before I left!” Niall giggled, “And I’m not that ticklish on my feet.”

“Good, don’t fancy being kicked in the face.” There was a slight grumble to Josh’s tone as he tried to cover his embarrassment. He let his hands gently stroke over Niall’s ankles and soles, taking in the way the toes looked against his hands.

Niall watched Josh’s face as his played with his feet. It was obvious that this was really a thing for him, who would have guessed? When he felt his leg being lifted up, Niall let himself relax.

“You have beautiful feet, mate.” Josh’s embarrassment still evident in his voice. Letting his hands stroke the top of Niall’s foot one last time before bringing his mouth to the big toe in his hand and teasing the tip with his tongue. At Niall’s gasp his flicked his eyes upwards. At the head of the sofa Niall laid panting, his eyes blown and cheeks flushed. Spurred on, he gradually lowered his mouth and pressed his lips at the knuckle. At the contact Niall let out a whimper that turned into a groan of pleasure as Josh rolled his tongue around the digit and pulled his cheeks in. Encouraged by the noise Josh squeezed Niall’s calf and held him close.

“Fuck mate,” Niall groaned as he palmed his crotch, “That feels amazing.”

Giving Niall’s toe one last suck, Josh pulled off with a slight pop, his cheeks still with a blush, “So it’s not so weird then?” He smiled.

“Nah mate, who knew that was a kink for me?! Wonder if we can take two kinks with us to the desert island?”

Josh crawled back up the sofa. “’m sure no-one would mind if you took another. Now think you said something about some cream?” He teased as he planted a kiss on Niall’s waiting mouth.

Niall grinned into the kiss, “Mmmm, think I did. May just need to think about it a bit more though. You ok to wait for a sec?”

“Sure I could be persuaded.” Josh smirked into the kiss. Before he could get too involved Niall pushed him off and sat up.

“Need to get to the kitchen!” And he ran towards the kitchen area, returning with the can of cream they had decorated the trifle with earlier but that still remained in the fridge. 

“So....” Josh cocked an eyebrow as he waited for instruction.

“Take your shirt off.”

Scrambling to sit up, Josh pulled his t-shirt off and sat expectant on the sofa, waiting.

Approaching and still shaking the can, Niall placed a hand on Josh’s naked shoulder. “Think I may like you to lie down.”

Josh nodded and twisted to lie in the same position that he had had Niall in.

Aiming the nozzle of the can at the centre of Josh’s chest, Niall squeezed, causing a gasp to escape from Josh as the cold cream landed. Watching the product mound up into a peak, Niall moved the nozzle to draw a swirl right in the centre of the torso he was painting. Once he was satisfied with his work Niall lay the can on the sofa and hovering his head before sticking his tongue out and lapping at the cream; then lowing his head to lick a strip up the broad chest, then sucking at the nipple below.

“Should have brought some ‘hundreds and thousands’ or some cherries in with me.” He giggled as Josh groaned.

“Fuck. You gonna lick it all up?”

“Be a waste to not.” Niall shrugged before continuing his ministrations. As he dragged his body up Josh’s he could feel the erection pushing through the shorts below him. Deliberately dragging his body back down, Niall lowered his hands to pull the waistband of the shorts with him. With the fabric pulled half way down Josh’s thighs, Niall picked the can back up. Tilting his head as he gently tugged the boxers now exposed; he shook the can once more. Getting a swift nod in reply Niall tugged the boxers off and aimed his can once more. This time Josh gave a long deep groan as the cream landed on his burning erection. Once the full length was covered Niall ducked his head and wrapped his mouth around the hard cock to suck the cream off.

It took all his mental strength for Josh to not buck up into the warm mouth. The feeling of Niall’s mouth surrounding him, the soft tongue lapping at the cold cream that was covering his skin was intense; as Niall sucked his cheeks in, the vacuum it created was enough for Josh to forgo any restraint and he pushed up into the welcoming mouth. 

“Fff....fffuuuckkkkk!!!!!!!” Was all Josh managed as a warning, coming hard into Niall’s mouth.

Surprised, Niall managed to keep his mouth in place and let the liquid run down his throat with only a little escaping and landing on the edge of his mouth. Pulling off Niall sat on his haunches and used his thumb to swipe the cum off his lip whilst keeping eye contact with Josh.

“No fair Horan!” Josh groaned, his spent and sensitive cock twitching in a vain effort.

Letting out a small giggle Niall crawled back up the sofa and placed a kiss on Josh’s lips, which were quickly parted to allow entry; tongues battling for dominance. Sliding one hand round and down, Josh pulled Niall closer and pushed up to create friction which was promptly chased by the singer as he sought his own release. The pair rutted against each other on the sofa, pushing against the groin of the other; one trying to reach orgasm and the other trying to decide which was more important – bringing the other off or getting off himself again.

Groans and pants filled the air for minutes before a loud groan from Niall as he came, pushing hard into Josh as he bit down onto the shoulder below him. Seconds after Josh whimpered as he felt his cock twitch as it tried to ejaculate, his orgasm more noise than substance this time.

“Fuck mate,” Niall panted as he rest his forehead on Josh’s broad shoulder, “Haven’t come in my pants since I was 12! Mind you haven’t had a orgasm like that in months!” Dropping onto his side and off Josh he looked up into the darker eyes and draped his arm over the sweat and cream covered torso. “If I’d have known sex with you was that good I’d have sprayed you with cream long ago!”

Josh looked at Niall shyly, “If we can only take one kink with us to the island, can I take you?”


End file.
